


Pick a Card

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetaween 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Amelia is thirsty, F/F, Free day, Halloween Costumes, Hetaween, Inspired by Now You See Me, Nyotalia, Thief AU, halloween party, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: For the past four years, high society has been plagued with a band of robberies performed by a group known only as the Four Aces, who leave behind the ace of each card suit as evidence they were there. No one knows who they are, or where they will strike next. Only that they’re a group of modern-day Robin Hoods intent on stealing from those who have wronged the less fortunate.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977382
Kudos: 7





	Pick a Card

The party was already in full swing when Amelia arrived. Dancers dressed in a vast array of different Halloween costumes filled the large floor ballroom and flashing lights bounced off the walls in sync with the loud music playing over the speakers. Amelia observed the scene contemplatively, before putting on a broad smile and making her way into the crowd. She was late, sure, but purposely and fashionable so. Amelia was dressed in the beautiful blues and reds and yellows of a Supergirl suit, one which she had painstakingly put together for this very occasion. But Amelia wasn’t just there for the party. In fact, she wasn’t there for the party at all.

Michele Savastano, one of Italy’s richest and most prominent entrepreneurs, was a man who had come from wealth and used it to not only promote his own success but stifle others. He’d taken a great amount from those who had little to give, so, in Amelia and her team’s eyes, it was time for him to reap the bad karma he’d been damming up. It was what they did best, though their activities weren’t exactly legal.

Interpol had dubbed them ‘international thieves’, but Amelia really liked to think of herself more of a Robin Hood than anything else. Steal from the rich, give back to the poor. It wasn’t like the police were any closer to catching them than they had been when the four of them had started. If anything, their fame had grown. The Four Aces - that’s what the public called them. Probably because they left a calling card each time they stole something, one Ace card from each card suit. Amelia was Spades and her counterparts were the others. It certainly helped with anonymity when they needed it.

Amelia walked along the edges of the party, scanning each face in the crowd diligently to search for the one familiar face who was supposed to meet her here. Amelia’s girlfriend - Alice Kirkland - was another part of their quartet. Hearts. It was an accurate alias, considering how Amelia’s heart wholly belonged to Alice. She also thought it was funny because Alice’s temper compared to the Queen of Hearts from Alice and Wonderland so easily.

The song that had been playing faded out and, as they did, the lights finished their strobing. It was a lot easier to see the faces in the crowd with a steady light, yet even then she couldn’t find Alice. Where in the world…

“Looking for someone?”

Amelia startled, almost dropping the drink she’d picked up earlier in the evening, and turned her attention to the all-too-familiar voice that’d spoken to her. She’d been so focused on trying to find Alice on the dance floor that she hadn’t even bothered to look anywhere else. But as soon as she laid her eyes on Alice all mission-focused thoughts were immediately thrown out the window and replaced with  _ holy fuck _ .

Because her girlfriend looked absolutely amazing in her Halloween outfit. She was dressed as a witch, with a pointy hat on her head, but that was absolutely not what Amelia was looking at. Instead of the pointy hat, Amelia’s eyes were drawn to the tight leather pants resting low on her hips and the blood-red corset wrapped around her waist to accentuate every curve. Even her neck was wrapped up in intricate beads bejeweled with glittering red rubies over a high collared white shirt that was tucked underneath the corset.

It reminded Amelia of a much different ‘character’ that Alice liked to play and now she was trying to fight back the less than appropriate thoughts that accompanied the sight.

Apparently, she spent too much time gaping, because a cocky, confident smirk curled its way onto Alice’s face and Amelia knew that Alice knew  _ exactly _ what she was thinking about.

“Alright there, love?”

A furious blush painted itself on her face and Amelia opened her mouth to respond. Only her brain was not prepared to respond, so no words actually came out.

“Earth to Spades,” a familiar voice hissed in Amelia’s ear, snapping her back into the present. Her sister sounded annoyed. “Oogle later, concentrate now.”

Alice just smiled at her, seemingly satisfied with herself. Amelia didn’t know whether to refocus back on the mission or derail the entire evening to go back to their hotel room.

She heard another, distinctly French chuckle in her ear. She should’ve known Francine had a part in all of this.

“Let’s go,” Alice said, a mixture of amusement and determination sparkling in her eyes. Amelia had seen that look to and...now was not the time god damn it.

“Right…”

Amelia followed Alice as she led them through the crowd. The two women weaved through the too-drunk dancers and the poor servers that had to deal with them and slipped out of the ballroom into an empty corridor completely unnoticed. Madeline was right, it was time to get to work.

“Alright, Clubs, lead the way,” Alice whispered into her microphone as the two made their way down the empty hall. Amelia was surprised by how little security there was on the estate, especially considering the several million euros worth of precious jewels they had on the premises. Savastano was either really confident that no one would try and steal from him, or there was something else at play.

“Take a left at the next hallway,” came Madeline’s voice crackled over their comms.

The duo made their way down the hallway as quietly as they could, because Alice was also wearing high-heeled boots  _ dear lord _ , and took a left down another long hallway lined lavishly with expensive-looking paintings and pottery. If Francine were with them, she’d be able to tell them how much the paintings were worth, but the other woman had chosen to be the ‘distraction’ for the evening.

With instructions from Madeline, Amelia and Alice made their way through the halls of the large mansion and into the lavish office of Michele Savastano, without any issues. Amelia was starting to feel uneasy about the entire situation.

“Okay, the safe should be behind a large bookcase…”

“...this entire room is lined with bookcases.”

“It should have a large picture of Michele Savastano right next to it.”

That made it a lot easier, there was only one, giant picture of a serious-looking Michele Savastano on the far wall.

“There should be a small keypad underneath one of the books, titled ‘The Rise of Rome’. The code is 8972.”

“Got it,” Alice said, strutting over to the bookshelf to search the books while Amelia kept careful watch. She gave a sad sigh when she saw the thick layers of dust that had gathered on top of all the books. They obviously hadn’t been read in a long while. With a disapproving shake of her head, Alice carefully pulled ‘The Rise of Rome’ from the shelf and entered the code into the shining metal keypad she found underneath.

With a small click, the bookshelf jerked forward to reveal the shelves upon shelves of glittering jewelry. Most of them were small - bracelets, earrings, rings - but the crowning jewel was just that - a large, intricate necklace with a gigantic emerald set into its center. It was a priceless, stolen relic that had been kept, hidden behind the bookshelf for over two-hundred years. Now it was time for it to resurface.

Carefully, Alice took the necklace from its place, wrapped it up in a thick cloth, and tucked it into the inner lining of her witch’s hat.

“Is there  _ no _ security here?” Amelia finally asked aloud in disbelief.

“Nope,” Madeline answered back. “All of Savastano’s security is busy with the party and there’s absolutely no security for the jewels.”

“Idiot…” Alice muttered underneath her breath, slipping the four Ace cards into the necklaces display case.

Together, the two women made their way out of the mansion and disappeared into the night. In and out. Easy.

Now it was time to get back to the hotel and do other, more pleasurable activities. Mainly involving Alice’s costume. Definitely involving Alice’s costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final day of Hetaween! Today was a free day, so I decided to write a thief au based on the movie 'Now You See Me'. Thank you to everyone who left a like, comment, or kudos on any of my works for this week, I'm glad that you guys liked everything!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
